Corey Shaw
Corey Shaw (September 24th, 1986) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Sebastian Shaw and Hannah Shaw. He is the younger brother of Brendan Shaw and Roan Shaw. When he was 11 years old his mother was murdered in a mugging gone wrong. Corey's father left the country after that, and his older brother raised him. In 2002, his brother left for Florida State, and he was taken care of by Roan. In 2004, Corey started to culinary school, and in 2006 he opened up Heaven's Kitchen. In 2007 at the age of 21, Corey became an assassin working for Arcturus. He would kill people using a tasteless odorless poison. In 2010 his brother discovered what he did, and began to try to stop him from killing people. Corey has only killed 15 people. In 2012 during the Gemini murders, Corey was a suspect, but was cleared by his brother. Corey had no idea that his brother cleared him in the investigation. Lawrence Bridges hired him to kill Katrina Pierce during the investigation, but he was stopped by Elijah Hyde. After the murders were over, he received a note from Purple Blade stating to stay out of the assassin game, or they will kill him personally. It was left with two bullet holes above his bedroom to show how serious they were. Corey got out of the assassin game, and married Arianne Llewellyn. They had two children together -- Cora Shawa and Shane Shaw. =Childhood= Growing up Corey was close with both of his older brothers. He'd play basketball with them, though he wasn't as good as his older brother, Roan. Corey was good friends with Kasey Fitzsimmons, and Ian Lockwood growing up. When he was 11 years old his mother was murdered in a mugging gone wrong. After that he barely saw his father, but unlike his brothers he never blamed him. Corey too wanted to run away. =High School= Corey attended Six Sisters High School. He did fairly well in most of his classes, though was most interested in cooking. He used it as his coping mechanism. When he was a junior, his brother transfered to FSU, and he and his other brother had to look out for one another. =Culinary School= After High School, Corey spent two years in culinary school learning to cook. Though his dream was to be an assassin, he also wanted to be a chef. he was very good at it, and in 2006 he managed to finish culinary school. =Heaven's Kitchen= Using money from his father, Corey opened Heaven's Kitchen in 2006. He loved working in his own kitchen, and quickly his restaurant earned fame. He was an amazing chef who was admired by many. The restaurant earned 3 Michelin Stars because of it's amazingly high quality. =Assassin= In 2007, Arcturus learned of his desire to be an assassin, and offered him an opportunity to use an untracable poison that they developed. The poison was called Aubepalir. Aubepalir would imitate death by stranglation. It would however take 24 hours to take effect. 2007 Corey had two targets in his first year as an assassin. The first was Kevin Arnold an Arcturus Employee who was trying to sell secrets to a competitor. Kevin dined at Heaven's kitchen, and Corey managed to slip the odorless poison to him. His second target was Paul Shanks a millionaire playboy. Corey managed to kill him while working in a restaurant in Paris France as a guest chef. 2008 In 2008, Corey had 4 successful targets: Mark Wegman a Doctor who refused to work for Arcturus. Bill Wineman a businessman who beat Dr. Bridges at golf, Fred Gosling a multimillionaire who had a patent that Arcturus wanted, and Jill Lincoln a woman who had refused the advances of a high up arcturus employee. 2009 In 2009, Corey had 2 unsuccessful targets, and 4 successful ones. His first target was Shawn Bayard, a wall street broker who had given Arcturus inside information. He was also Corey's first failed attempt. Shawn didn't digest enough of the poison to kill him. This brought his record to 85%. He then failed to kill Byron Doumit a french millionaire. His first success of 2009 was Dana England a journalist investigating Arcturus. He also killed Brett McDonald a ranch owner who's land Arcturus wanted. His other two targets were James Powell a CEO of a company Arcturus wished to acquire and Steven Unger a biologist who was close to completing a project that Arcturus could not. His overall record was now 83% 2010 In 2010, Corey wasn't nearly as successful. He only managed to kill 3 of his targets, and failed on 3 of them. He managed to start out the year well -- killing Donald Rocha a German Businessman and Burt Raymond a lawyer who was trying to sue Arcturus. But then he failed to kill two -- Judge Linda Johns and Sarah Kemp a government employee who was looking into Arcturus's human testing. Both received the antidote courtesy of Corey's own brother. But his brother didn't get to Jack Coyle who was blackmailing one of Arcturus's top scientists. He did however get to Corey's last target of the year -- Paula Mason who was another journalist who talked about human testing. His overall record was now only 72%. But it was acceptable. 2011 In 2011, Corey had 7 targets, but was only able to kill two of them. He managed to kill Sam Hightower and Jessica Mahoney, but failed on five other targets given to him by Arcturus. He only managed to kill Sam and Jessica because he had resorted to using knives. He wondered if the poison was less potent now. But his brother had been giving people the antitode. His record was now an abysmal 52% =Gemini Murders= Corey was a suspect during the Gemini Murders, but was instantly cleared by his brother. His identity as an assassin was exposed. Corey however had no idea that his brother cleared him. He was asked to kill Katrina Pierce for Lawrence Bridges, but failed, bringing his record to 51%. Dr. Bridges never asked him to kill the Gemini Twins however. =Later Life= Corey quit being an assassin after receiving a threat from Purple Blade. He went back to running his kitchen, and married Arianne Llwellyn. The two had two children together. Corey knew better than to return to being an assassin. =Quotes= "A new oven that reaches temperatures that can cook at upwards of 2000 degrees. A device that can control the temperature of a food. Things like that." - on Arcturus Devices he's tested "I bet it's because of a GIRL!" - on his brother transfering Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Assassins